All About Tonight
by amyrfa95
Summary: Maru stress dan mahu berparti sepuas-puasnya malam ini. Dia akan melakukan perkara yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. mahu tau apa. Baca deh! A C-Clown fanfiction. MaruxSiwoo MaruxKangjun


**A C-CLOWN FAN FICTION**

Title: All About Tonight

Cast: Lee Jae Jun a.k.a Maru

: Kim Tae Min a.k.a Siwoo

: Kang Jun

: and other member of C-Clown

Genre: Partytherapy

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: C-Clown adalah milik Yedang dan famili mereka. Setiap ahlinya pula adalah milik tuhan (itu sudah pasti). Ajal dan maut kita juga ditentukan milik tuhan. Saya tidak untung apa-apa melainkan epep gaje ini. Terakhirnya saya biased amat Kangjun and T.K lately. Kerap juga solat hajat untuk mendapatin mereka hihihi… #_disumpahbatu_

_From: Siwoo freak_

_To: Maru aegyo_

'_Darling, oediya? I've been calling you but why are you not answering?'_

_From: Maru aegyo_

_To: Siwoo freak_

'_Mianhae, I'm very busy lately so I can't always answering you. BYE!'_

_From: Siwoo freak_

_To: Maru aegyo_

'_Darling. Are you really busy or just try'na avoid me?!'_

_Drrrttttt drrrrttt_

'_You have 15 missed calls and 10 voicemails.'_

Huh….

"Dasar namja sinting! Emang dia ngga punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangu hidup gue apa?!"

Bentak Maru sambil membaling ponsel miliknya diatas kasur. Sekadar untuk pengetahuan, Maru mempunyai seorang namjacingu yang bernama Siwoo. Emang pertama kali melihat Siwoo Maru jatuh cinta kepada namja tersebut tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi sesak karna Siwoo itu mengawal serta mengatur hidup Maru dan MARU BENCI ITU! Sudah berjuta kali Maru minta untuk putus tapi Siwoo aja yang tidak mahu. Katanya dia sangat mencintai Maru dan tidak akan melepaskan namja imut itu. Sejak berpacaran sama Siwoo, Maru sudah tidak bisa keluar sama teman-temannya ke club, sudah tidak bisa berbelanja di _mall _bersama sahabatnya, ya kalau keluar pun pasti Siwoo akan ikut bareng dan Maru menjadi tidak nyamannnnn. Bayangin aja waktu berjalan harus pegang tangan segala dan bermesra di khalayak umum tidak kenal tempat. Uhhhh! MENYESAKKAN!

Maru mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mengetik nombor seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo. Minwoo-ah kamu senang malam ini?"

"Ne. Wae Maru-ah?"

"Let's hit the club tonite. I'm really stress by now."

"Alright, see you tonight, bitch."

-Maru POV-

Ah stress banget. Aku mengajak sahabatku untuk ke kelab malam untuk menghilangkan segala tekanan di benak otakku. Jika mahu diikutkan mahu aja aku letupin otakku ini. Aku ngga habis pikir, kenapa hidupku ini punya banyak masalah. Dengan PR yang yang masih belum siap, masalah dengan bokapku yang terus aja mengawasi hidupku walaupun mereka sadar aku ini sudah gedek dan eugghhhh! Banyak bangat kalau mahu dibilang. Ditambah dengan Siwoo yang lagaknya ngga tumpah seperti orang tua keduaku. MELEMASKAN.

Terpaling penting saat ini aku harus keluar sama temen-temenku ke kelab. Rasanya udah lama banget aku ngga parti sama mereka. Kangen juga hihihi… pokoknya aku harus ke mall buat cari apa apa yang perlu untuk menjadikan aku sebagai pangeran yang paling cantik di kelab ini malam.

-Maru POV end-

Di Mall…

Maru melangkahkan kakinya ke mall sambil otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Emmm…. Mau beli apa ya?"

Maru membelek-belek setiap pakaian, _handbag,_aksesori dan sebagainya tetapi sepertinya tiada satu pun diantara barangan tersebut yang mampu menarik hatinya walaupun setiap toko sudah Maru kunjung sehinggalah matanya tertangkap oleh sebuah figura yang sangat mengagumkan. Tetapi Maru tidak tahu sama ada figura itu bisa dijual atau ngga.

'Kalau ia tidak dijual kenapa ia diletakkan di mall? Pasti dijual." Pikir Maru dibenak otaknya. Tetapi apakah barang itu?

"Anneyonghaseyo. Bisa saya beli ini?" Soal Minwoo kepada seorang pekerja toko itu.

"Mianhae, tetapi ia tidak dijual kamu boleh barang lain selain yang itu. Toko ini menjual kasut bukan manusia." Pekerja toko kasut itu menyindir Maru.

Jadi Maru ingin membeli manusia! What for? Emang Maru pikir toko ini memperdagang manusia untuk memuaskan nafsu gilanya semata. GILA! Emang gue kasi tahu elu Maru, elu gila!

"Mianhae tuan, saya tidak dijual disini malah saya seorang pekerja di sini tetapi tuan bisa membeli sepatu yang bagus disini." Ucap namja itu sambil mengambil sepasang sepatu hitam untuk ditunjukin kepada Maru.

"Sayangnya ngga bisa beli namja ini. Padahal dia keren banget." Bisik Maru sendiri.

"Kasut ini keren kok. menurutku, sepatu ini cocok dengan kamu." Namja itu mengumpan Maru yang sedari tadi matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali memandangi wajah tampan namja jangkung itu.

"Kamu beli ya…" Bujuk namja itu lagi. Yah, memang tugasnya sebagai _promoter _dia harus pintar membujuk pelanggan untuk membeli produk yang dijual.

Maru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sepatu itu dan kembali memandangi wajah tampan namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku beli deh!" seperti yang dijangka Maru pasti membelinya.

Arloji di dinding kamar Maru menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Maru tampak sedang asik berdandan untuk ke kelab bersama dengan sahabatnya seperti yang dijanji. Maru menghempas punggungnya diatas kasur dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang diletakkan dibawah kasur serta membukanya.

"Namja ganteng benar. Sepatu ini cantik banget. I'll wear it tonite." Bisik Maru sambil ber-smirk nakal.

Suasana di malam itu agak sibuk dengan kenderaan yang lewat. Ya seperti biasa. Ngga mungkinkan bandar _sophisticated _kaya Seoul lengang tanpa orang. tampak dua namja sedang seperti menunggu seseorang di luar bangunan sebuah kelab gay terkenal di kota k-pop itu. Namja yang satu itu bersurai hitam dan sedikit kerinting, memakai kaos hitam dan bermata belo. Manakala namja yang satu lagi juga bersurai hitam tetapi matanya sedikit sipit dan memakai kaos biru. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Maru. Namja bersurai kerinting bernama Minwoo atau biasa digelar TK dan namja bersurai ikal bernama Ray.

"Eodiya Maru. Udah 30 menit kita nungguin" Rungut TK sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Itu Maru!" Ucap Ray sambil menunding jarinya ke arah seorang namja manis tidak jauh dari kedudukan mereka.

"Hello guys. Sorry for being late." Ucap Maru sambil mendapat tatapan aneh dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Wae, emang aku jelek?" Soal Maru yang merasa aneh diperhatiin terus.

"Aniya. _You looked fantastically fabulous stunning bitch! Maru." _

"_Yes, You looked like somebody's I see in high-rated fashion magazines."_

Balas TK dan Ray bersamaan secara antusias apabila melihat penampilan memukau Maru. Mereka pasti sedang sangat teruja dengan penampilan baru Maru itu. Of course! Maru akan menjadi magnet perhatian dari semua pengunjung kelab tersebut dan secara otomotis sudah tentu TK dan Ray juga akan menjadi _center _perhatian.

"OMO! Look at the shoes!" Teriak Ray kepada TK apabila ternampak sepatu yang dipakai oleh Maru. TK juga sepertinya memberi reaksi yang sama seperti Ray. Keduanya sangat kagum dengan sepatu itu.

"_You know_, sepatu ini bawa berkat ke aku, _ and now I'm confident to walk on fire and have 'em to see what I've got!" _Teriak Minwoo semangat sambil melangkah masuk ke kelab tersebut.

'_Yeah the night is alive you can feel the heartbeat, let just go with the flow we've been working all week, tomorrow doesn't matter if you moving your feet. It's all about tonight…"_

Musik kedengaran sangat kuat di kelab tersebut. Tampak sekumpulan pengunjung yang mabuk berdansa seperti orang gila dan ramai juga pengunjung yang hanya memabukkan diri dengan minuman beralkohol. Pokoknya manusia di sini semuanya mabuk-mabuk.

Seperti yang dijangka, sejurus sahaja Maru melangkah masuk ke dalam seluruh pengunjung atau lebih tepatnya seluruh namja di kelab tersebut terpaku apabila melihat Maru. Maru sepertinya tahu dirinya diperhatiin terus lantas dia berjalan ke arah lantai tari dan terus menggoyang pantatnya seduktif. Sedang Maru lagi sibuk menguruskan lenggokan pantatnya, secara kebetulan matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Itukan namja genteng tadi siang di mall…" Bisik Maru sambil ber_smirk _ria.

Maru menghentikan aktivitas tarinya sambil memanggil kedua sahabatnya.

"Ray! TK! Kalian kesini bentar. Aku mau nunjukin kamu sesuatu spesial." Goda Maru sambil mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Ray dan TK.

"Apa dia?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Itu."

**Maru POV**

"Itu."

"OMO! Siapa dia Maru? Oh My God… namja itu ganteng banget! _He's totally my type._" Respon Ray.

"Ne, Maru. Bisa aku kenalan ngga…" Balas TK pula.

"Eh… enak-enak aja kalian. Namja itu buat aku! aku Cuma nunjukin kalian bukan buat kalian." Ucap ku menyadarkan sahabat-sahabatku yang kegatalan itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah _counter _bar untuk mendekati namja tersebut dan ternyata dia bekerja di situ juga. Waktu siang dia bekerja di mall dan pada waktu malam di kelab. Wah, ternyata dia kuat mencari rejeki. Kalau aja dia bersamaku tentu aja dia ngga perlu repot bekerja siang dan malam.

"Hey…" sapaku lembut.

"H-Hey… kamu kan namja yang tadi siang di mall." Balas namja tersebut ria.

"Namaku Maru… err dan nama kamu siapa?" Tanyaku manja sambil tanganku bermain dibutang kaos putihnya.

"Aku Kangjun. senang dapat berkenalan dengan kamu, Maru-ssi." Balas namja ganteng bernama Kangjun tersebut.

Aku ngga boleh berhenti disini. Aku harus mendapatkan Kangjun malam ini juga. Aku pengen merasai kenikmatan tubuhnya karna aku tertarik samanya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. _This is the first time I fall for somebody sexually and I've to make sure I'll fall deeply. Ya, kalian ngga perlu kasitahu aku seperti 'Maru elu itu sudah ada pacar yang namanya Siwoo' _atau_ 'Eh Maru! Elu gila apa? Bukan elu ngga tau Siwoo itu orangnya pemarah. Cari nahas elu.' _Aku ngga peduli kata-kata orang atau sesiapa sahaja yang mau menggagalin rencana aku untuk mendapatkan namja ini. Lagian untuk malam ini aja kok. Ngga ada salahnya kan.

**Maru POV END**

"Kangjunnie… let's dance darling…" Goda Maru sambil menyambar tangan milik Kangjun.

"W-W-What? I no good speaking Engrish." Ucap Kangjun dengan bahasa Inggeris bertaburan dan Maru hanya mampu ketawa melihat reaksi Kangjun yang kalut.

"Ayo Jun… goyangkan pinggul kamu… that's right!" Maru melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling pundak Kangjun sambil mengajarin dia berdansa.

"Maru-ah. Kamu pasti anak orang kaya. Soalnya Cuma orang kaya yang tau ngomong Engrish." Ucap Kangjun polos dan mendapat gidikan kamu-ada-ada-saja dari Maru.

Di sudut lain tampak TK dan Ray sedang memerhatiin Maru yang sedang berdansa bersama Kangjun. Jelas dari tatapan keduanya mereka sebetulnya agak cemburu sama Maru. Well siapa aja yang ngga cemburu bila melihat temen kita yang sudah punya pacar lagi bersenang-senangan dengan namja lain yang ganteng sedangkan kita masih sendiri. Then begitu juga dengan Ray dan TK. Tapi, walaupun mereka agak sakit hati, mereka masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak membongkar rahasia kegiatan Maru. _Yea, they all hope so unnnntillllll…_

_BRAKK!_

Tubuh Kangjun terdorong keras dilantai tari akibat didorong oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Siwoo, kekasih kepada Maru. Kemudian Siwoo menarik _collar _kaos Kangjun lalu menumbuk wajah tampan tersebut sehingga menyebabkan sudut bibir Kangjun mengeluarkan darah.

"Kamu apa-apaan Siwoo! Kenapa kamu memukuli Kangjun?! apa dia punya salah sama kamu!" teriak Maru histeris dan mendapatkan tubuh Kangjun yang sudah rebah dilantai.

"Kamu nanya? Emang anak brengsek ini punya salah sama aku karna dia sudah menari sama pacar aku! kamu ngerti!?" Balas Siwoo geram sambil mengenggam kedua tangannya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Perintah Siwoo kepada Maru.

"Nggak akan!" Balas Maru sambil melarikan diri dari Siwoo.

Siwoo coba untuk mengejar Maru tetapi akibat keadaan kelab yang sesak agak sukar dia untuk mendapatkan Maru.

"Ahh!... brengsek!"

**Maru POV**

YAK. Akhirnya aku sukses juga lolos dari namja payah itu. Ahh, gimana nih? Padahal aku hampir saja mendapatkan Kangjun tadi dan sekarang dia pasti ngga mahu berurusan dengan aku lagi. Ahhh! Ini semua angkara Siwoo, si cowok brengsek itu! Seenak jidatnya dia memukuli Kangjun. Apa mungkin Kangjun akan berpikiran kalau aku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang jahat.

"Hey Manis."

Sebuah suara beritma didalm pendengaranku dan sepertinya suara itu ngga asing deh. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan betapa kaget bercampur senang karna pemilik suara itu adalah Kangjun. Aku segera berlari kearah Kangjun dan mendakapnya penuh nikmat. Tubuhnya sangat enak dipeluk dan aroma tubuhnya sangat menenangkan. Adakah aku sudah jatuh cinta atau perasaan istimewa ini hanya nafsu semata. Kerana yang pastinya aku dan Kangjun berakhir di sebuah bilik hotel. Kami berpelukan sambil berkongsi kehangatan, bercumbuan untuk melepaskan kenikmatan sambil Kangjun mengajak lidahku untuk bertarung dan kemuncaknya adalah aku yang mendesah nikmat akibat dari tusukan nafsu indah Kangjun.

Kalian pasti anggap aku ini seperti seorang pelacur yang rela merendahkan diri untuk kepuasan seks semata. _Well, that's your opinion, nobody says that you have to judge it._ Yang aku tahu malam ini aku berasa senang sekali kerana aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang aku impikan. Aku sadar, ini bukan diriku yang sebenar, aku tahu aku tidak boleh curang terhadap Siwoo yang begitu perhatian sama aku dan aku juga tahu aku tidak boleh seenaknya bertindak seperti ini. _But, I longed for this freedom and I promise it just tonight that I'll worse like this. Tomorrow when I wake up in the morning I swear I don't know who's this stranger on my bed."_

**Maru POV END**

Keesokan harinya…

"Ahhggg…"

Sinaran mentari yang mula terbit menerpa wajah manis tersebut dan membuatkan sepasang mata indah itu terbuka seperti kuntum bunga. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir mungil itu menandakan dia sudah bersedia untuk menempuh hari ini.

"Kamu sudah bangun chagi…?"

Sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Maru dan membuatkan dia bergidik geli. Namja yang berbisik di sebelah Maru tadi adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangjun. Namja yang ditidurinya semalam. Kangjun seperti tidak mahu ini Kngjun merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Maru sambil tangannya sibuk menjelajah kedua tonjolan keras di dada Maru.

"Siapa kamu?! lepaskan aku! jangan kurang ajar ya…!"

Bentak Maru sambil tangannya menepis tangan Kangjun yang coba untuk memilin _nipple _miliknya. Kangjun merasa sangat _shocked _dengan tindak balas kasar Maru terhadapnya. kerana bukankah Maru yang tergils-gilakan Kangjun tetapi kali ini kenapa dia menolak Kangjun? Bukankah dia sepatutnya berasa senang akan perbuatan namja seksi itu.

"_Just because I gave myself up to you last night, doesn't meant that you'll own me tonight!" _

Teriak Maru sambil mengambil pakaiannya yang bertebaran dilantai akibat aktivitas semalam. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut meninggalkan Kangjun yang masih lagi terpinga-terpinga.

'_It's a brand new day. What has happened in the past was vanished. But now, I have to go and walk the walk today'_

_**CONCLUDED!**_

Mind to RnR?


End file.
